Take a Break
"Run away with us for the summer '' Let’s go upstate"'' 'Take a Break '- trzecia piosenka z drugiego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Eliza ćwiczy swojego syna Philipa w grze na pianinie. Alexander pisze list do Angelici, w którym prosi o radę w sprawie swojego planu finansowego. Eliza woła Hamiltona do salonu, gdzie Philip przedstawia ojcu swój wiersz. Angelica przyjeżdża do rodziny Hamiltonów i planują wyjazd do ojca sióstr Schuyler. Alexander odmawia wyjazdu, ponieważ musi przedstawić swój plan przed Kongresem. Próbują go przekonać, ale nie udaje się to im. Tekst ELIZA Un deux trois quatre Cinq six sept huit neuf PHILIP Un deux trois quatre Cinq six sept huit neuf ELIZA Good! Un deux trois quatre Cinq six sept huit neuf PHILIP Un deux trois quatre Cinq six sept huit neuf ELIZA Sept huit neuf— PHILIP Sept huit neuf— ELIZA Sept huit neuf— PHILIP Sept huit neuf— AND PHILIP One two three four five six seven eight nine! HAMILTON My dearest, Angelica “Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow Creeps in this petty pace from day to day” I trust you’ll understand the reference to Another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play They think me Macbeth, and ambition is my folly I’m a polymath, a pain in the ass, a massive pain Madison is Banquo, Jefferson’s Macduff And Birnam Wood is Congress on its way to Dunsinane HAMILTON/ANGELICA And there you are, an ocean away Do you have to live an ocean away? Thoughts of you subside Then I get another letter I cannot put the notion away… ELIZA Take a break HAMILTON I am on my way ELIZA There’s a little surprise before supper And it cannot wait HAMILTON I’ll be there in just a minute, save my plate ELIZA Alexander— HAMILTON Okay, okay— ELIZA Your son is nine years old today And he has something that he’d like to say He’s been practicing all day Philip, take it away— PHILIP Daddy, daddy, look— My name is Philip I am a poet I wrote this poem just To show it And I just turned nine You can write rhymes But you can’t write mine (What!) I practice French And play piano with my mother I have a sister, but I want a little brother (Uh-huh!) My daddy’s trying to start America’s bank Un deux trois quatre cinq! (Bravo!) ELIZA Take a break HAMILTON Hey, our kid is pretty great ELIZA Run away with us for the summer Let’s go upstate HAMILTON Eliza, I’ve got so much on my plate ELIZA We can all go stay with my father There’s a lake I know… HAMILTON I know ELIZA In a nearby park HAMILTON I’d love to go ELIZA You and I can go when the night gets dark… HAMILTON I will try to get away ANGELICA My dearest Alexander You must get through to Jefferson Sit down with him and compromise Don’t stop ‘til you agree Your fav’rite older sister Angelica, reminds you There’s someone in your corner all the way across the sea In a letter I received from you two weeks ago I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase It changed the meaning. Did you intend this? One stroke and you’ve consumed my waking days It says: HAMILTON/ANGELICA “My dearest Angelica” ANGELICA With a comma after “dearest.” You’ve written AND ANGELICA “My dearest, Angelica.” ANGELICA Anyway, all this to say I’m coming home this summer At my sister’s invitation I’ll be there with your fam’ly If you make your way upstate I know you’re very busy I know your work’s important But I’m crossing the ocean and I just can’t wait AND ANGELICA You won’t be an ocean away You will only be a moment away… ELIZA Alexander, come downstairs. Angelica’s arriving today! ELIZA Angelica! ANGELICA Eliza! HAMILTON The Schuyler sisters! ANGELICA Alexander HAMILTON Hi ANGELICA It’s good to see your face ELIZA Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family HAMILTON Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn’t have a real job anyway ANGELICA …you’re not joining us? Wait HAMILTON I’m afraid I cannot join you upstate ANGELICA Alexander, I came all this way ELIZA She came all this way— ANGELICA All this way— AND ANGELICA Take a break HAMILTON You know I have to get my plan through Congress AND ANGELICA Run away with us for the summer Let’s go upstate HAMILTON I lose my job if I don’t get my plan through Congress AND ANGELICA We can all go stay with our father ELIZA There’s a lake I know ANGELICA I know I’ll miss your face— ELIZA In a nearby park ANGELICA Screw your courage to the sticking place—Eliza’s right— ELIZA You and I can go ANGELICA Eliza’s right— ANGELICA/ELIZA Take a break ELIZA And get away— ANGELICA Run away with us for the summer— ANGELICA/ELIZA Let’s go upstate ELIZA Where we can stay, oh ANGELICA We can all go stay with our father If you take your time— ELIZA Look around, oh look around at how lucky we are To be alive right now ANGELICA You will make your mark ELIZA At how lucky we are to be alive right now— ANGELICA Close your eyes and dream— ELIZA We can go— ANGELICA/ELIZA When the night gets dark Take a break. HAMILTON I have to get my plan through Congress I can’t stop until I get this plan through Congress Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)